


stuttering

by spoke



Category: Brave (2012)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-24
Updated: 2015-12-24
Packaged: 2018-05-08 23:50:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5517704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spoke/pseuds/spoke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I honestly think it wouldn't even occur to Elinor that Fergus is lovestruck; I think at this point she's viewing the whole thing more as a job they both have to do.</p></blockquote>





	stuttering

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ancor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ancor/gifts).



Before Fergus met the Lady Elinor, he’d thought his Ma was the most intimidating woman he’d ever met. But at least Ma smiled sometimes! The way _she_ was looking at him, she might’ve scraped him off a shoe. Not one of hers by the look of her, either. 

It wasn’t helping a damn thing that she was also the most beautiful woman he’d ever seen and he had to fight to keep his mouth shut so his jaw wouldn’t fall off. _Why_ could he never speak like he could fight! That might’ve impressed her. Falling over his own tongue did not.

* * *

He was loud, and crude, and there might be a mind in there but it wasn’t in talking, that much was obvious. _Painfully_ obvious. She was trying to be diplomatic, she really was, but if he didn’t start making _some_ kind of sense she might have to _teach_ him for pity’s sake. Taking a deep breath, she stopped in the middle of the room to compose herself. She wasn’t being fair to him; his people were great fighters and this was an important alliance. But betrothal to a man she couldn’t communicate with! It was going to be a nightmare, she just knew it. 

Standing there trying to breathe, telling herself she was not having a panic attack because ladies do _not_ panic, she slowly became aware of the sound of sword on sword. She wandered over to the window, wondering who would be practicing at this hour, and looked across the yard at her erstwhile suitor and some of his men. He was laughing and joking, and nary a stutter or even hesitation came out of his mouth!

In fact, he was actually quite good with them, relaxed and confident and every single thing he _wasn’t_ when talking to her. So where did all this go, when he was talking to her? Did he just not want to talk to her, or was it that he didn’t _know_ her, or what? Twitching the curtain shut again, she called for a maid.

One way or another, so help them all, she would figure this out.

**Author's Note:**

> I honestly think it wouldn't even occur to Elinor that Fergus is lovestruck; I think at this point she's viewing the whole thing more as a job they both have to do.


End file.
